DÉSIR ET SEXE
by isasoleil
Summary: LIRE PROGRAMME DE SEXOLOGIE AVANT OU PAS ! Quand le plaisir et les sensations nous possèdent, notre vie rangée et tranquille se transforme en débauche torride le temps de quelques heures. LEMON POUSSÉ ! LECTURE ADULTE SEULEMENT!
1. Chapter 1

hi gang !

Petit moment d'égarement. Mon cerveau ne se pouvait plus d'écrire un autre chapitre de PDS!

Je voulais faire la suite... PROGRAMME DE SEXOLOGIE restera un OS et voici une nouvelle histoire qui est en fait la suite… je ne sais pas combien de chapitre, j'imagine que ce sera entre 5 et 10, je ne sais pas la fréquence des publications. J'espère que vous aimerez. Et comme un public averti en vaut deux…. Cette fic est pour une **lecture adulte seulement** et les **lemons seront assez explicites et différents**.

On se retrouve en bas…

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 **Edward**

Voilà 5 ans que nous avions ouvert notre cabinet de sexologue Jasper, Emmet et moi après avoir obtenus notre diplôme en Sexologie. Nous avions tous une spécialité dans notre domaine.

Jasper avait choisi d'accompagner les gens qui pratiquaient la domination et la soumission ainsi que la communauté active adepte du BDSM de Seattle dont il était membre. Très ou trop intéressé par ces pratiques et son goût pour le sexe intense avec des cordes et de ses participations à quelques soirées de ce genre, il avait compris que ces gens avaient besoin de se confier sur cette sexualité qui souvent était cachée de l'entourage. En plus de s'occuper également des difficultés affectives et relationnelles telles que, les troubles de l'intimité, les difficultés amoureuses, les problèmes de communication, la dépendance affective, la jalousie excessive, le manque de confiance ou d'estime de soi, l'image corporelle déficitaire, les relations extra-conjugales, la violence conjugale, le stress, l'anxiété de performance, la répétition de «modèles de fonctionnement inadéquats», les séparations, le divorce et le deuil. Il s'était marié à ma sœur Alice l'été suivant la fin de notre cursus scolaire et il vivait le parfait amour encore aujourd'hui. Alice avait terminé sa fac de stylisme et avait monté sa petite affaire de sous-vêtements digne des plus beaux Victoria's Secret. Elle avait même, à la demande de Jasper, osé faire une collection de lingerie BDSM. Bien qu'Alice l'accompagnait à ces soirées, il savait qu'elle le faisait pour lui faire plaisir et non parce qu'elle en avait envie autant que lui. Ma soeur commençait à parler bébé et maison à la campagne, Jasper se faisait tranquillement à l'idée que cette vie pourrait lui convenir à condition de pouvoir continuer à faire ses visites au club BDS fois par année.

Emmet se spécialisait dans la thérapie de couple infertile ou en processus difficile de procréation. Également dans les difficultés sexuelles reliées à la santé telles que, la grossesse, l'infertilité, l'avortement, les fausses couches, la ménopause, l'andropause, les impacts sexuels des ITS et du sida, les problèmes gynécologiques ou urologiques, les handicaps, les maladies crise cardiaque, cancer, diabète, etc. Il en avait fait son domaine petit à petit lorsque Rosalie et lui ont débuté à vouloir faire un bébé alors que Rosalie et lui avait eu des épreuves médicales éprouvantes pour fonder leur famille. Sa vie personnelle lui permettait de faire son travail encore mieux parce qu'il comprenait exactement la peine, la douleur et l'angoisse de ses patients. Il était le seul de nous trois à avoir eu le courage de faire des enfants. Rosalie avait donné naissance aux jumelles Chloé et Clara i ans et un petit bout était bien au chaud dans son ventre depuis 4 mois déjà, elle resplendissait. Elle avait ouvert une crèche dans notre immeuble à bureaux au premier étage de la tour pour faciliter la vie professionnelle des parents souvent accaparés par le travail. Elle avait obtenu des permis pour que son service de garde soit ouvert 24/24 et 7 jours par semaine. Il y avait certes les enfants qui faisaient un horaire de 8h à 17h en semaine et les enfants dont les parents travaillait la fin de semaine, elle avait une entente avec le Seattle Grace, pour les enfants dont les parents vivant avec un horaire variable de jour, soir et week-end puissent bénéficier d'une place et aller au travail, parfaitement confiant pour leurs petits trésors. De plus, depuis 2 ans, elle offrait le service en garde « voyage d'affaires » pour les parents devant quitter quelques jours voir une semaine pour leur travail.

Et moi, Edward, je me spécialisais dans les abus sexuels de tout genre dans toutes les tranches d'âges. De l'enfant abusé, séquestré à la personne âgée qui avait refoulée les abus subit durant l'enfance. J'avais devant moi le drame humain dans toute sa splendeur chaque jour de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour tenir psychologiquement devant tant de souffrance mais la satisfaction de traiter des gens et le plus souvent des enfants et adolescents, les voir reprendre goût à la vie et voir la lumière au bout du tunnel me faisait me sentir accompli dans mon travail. De plus j'e m'appliquais à accompagner mes patients dans d'autres difficultés sexuelles, telles que, les troubles du désir sexuel, hyper ou hypo actif, les troubles de l'érection, les troubles de l'éjaculation, les troubles de l'orgasme, la compulsion sexuelle, la douleur à la pénétration, le dégoût de la sexualité, la dépendance à la pornographie, l'exhibitionnisme, le voyeurisme, le fétichisme, le fantasme sexuel troublant, l'abus sexuel, les questionnements sur l'orientation sexuelle, les troubles de l'identité sexuelle. Ma petite Bella avait graduée elle aussi et enseignait à la fac de Seattle en littérature, elle donnait aussi des ateliers de lectures à la bibliothèque de l'université un soir par semaine, le même soir que moi je travaillais au cabinet. Ne ressentant pas du tout le besoin de se marier et de faire des enfants, nos horaires étaient réglés pour pouvoir passer pratiquement tous nos temps libres ensemble. Nous passions notre temps à voyager, à faire la fête et à faire l'amour. Nos parents désespéraient de nous voir « _grandir_ » parce qu'à 28 ans ils trouvaient que nous avions fait notre jeunesse et qu'il fallait se ranger et nous reproduire. Notre appartement était de style loft industriel dans le centre-ville de Seattle et non familial avec un champ, une balançoire pour enfants et un chien courant derrière nous. Bella et moi ne voulions pas de cette vie stéréotypée comme nos parents l'avait choisi, nous voulions vivre intensément notre vie de couple et on trouvait ça très bien, malgré ce que notre entourage en pensait. Elle était la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

À notre équipe s'était joint Tyler Crowley un garçon de première année rencontré lors de notre dernière année de fac. Il collaborait avec nous dans au cabinet et en milieu hospitalier les adolescents avec une orientation sexuelle différente, dont lui-même faisait partie. Des gays, des lesbiennes, des bisexuelles, des transgenres. Comme il nous l'avait dit i ans lors de notre rencontre, son but premier était de faire accepter à tout ce beau monde leur orientation sexuelle.

Il y avait aussi Angela la psychologue qui nous aidait tout un chacun à parfaire nos rencontres avec nos patients et à les rencontrer aussi individuellement. Bref nous étions le seul cabinet de Seattle dans le milieu offrant ces services, les patients nous étaient référés directement. Nos secrétaires Lauren et Jessica faisait un travail exceptionnel et nos carnets de rendez-vous et les colloques auxquels Jasper et moi participions s'en portait à merveille.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Jasper et attendit qu'il m'autorise à y entrer pour ouvrir la porte.

-Alors tu es prêt ? demandais-je à mon ami.

-Oui, je ferme mon ordi et je suis prêt. L'avion décolle à quelle heure ?

-18h30

Nous étions lundi et Jasper et moi décollions pour Los Angeles pour aller assister à un colloque médical sur les troubles de déviances sexuelles. Plusieurs ateliers auxquels nous prendrons part dans l'assistance cette fois, ce qui serait un peu plus léger comme semaine puisque normalement nous faisions conférences par-dessus conférences lors de ces colloques.

-C'est bon je suis prêt, dit mon ami rangeant sa tablette dans sa sacoche en cuir.

Nous quittions le bureau en saluant Emmet et les deux secrétaires. Embarquant dans ma volvo direction l'aéroport, Jasper s'installa et continua de pianoter sur son portable finalisant un dossier que nous avions pris en commun, un couple dans la cinquantaine aux prises avec un cancer du sein pour la femme, qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à reprendre une sexualité épanouie et se réapproprier son corps. L'homme lui était aux prises avec une dépendance à la pornographie et à la masturbation depuis l'annonce du cancer de sa femme. Il compensait ses besoins physiques de cette façon, il pensait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas importuner sa femme, mais là, impossible pour lui de faire l'amour ou baiser sans mettre le porno le volume au max pour se faire bander. Tellement fréquents lorsqu'une maladie telle que le cancer, surtout le cancer du sein, déstabilisant la féminité de la femme, vient interférer dans la vie. Normalement j'aurais pris le dossier avec Emmet puisque c'est lui qui s'occupe des difficultés sexuelles liés à un problème de santé, mais il était débordé. Jasper avait accepté de voir la dame et moi je m'occupais du mari.

Le vol se passa tranquillement j'avais même fermé les yeux le temps que Jasper termine son rapport. En arrivant l'hôtel nous avions une chambre avec 2 lits. Nous partagions toujours une chambre lors des colloques, nous finissions toujours dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre à picoler et s'endormir, alors on payait une chambre pour rien, à part quand Bella et Alice étaient avec nous.

Je passai à la douche le premier ne revêtant qu'un simple boxer, je passais ma vie en boxer, mon ami était habitué, pendant que je relisais le rapport du couple que Jasper avait terminé dans l'avion. J'entendis Jasper ouvrir l'eau alors qu'il parlait au téléphone avec Alice. J'apposai quelques lignes sur le plan d'intervention du mari. J'étais concentré sur mon travail quand Jasper se plaça à côté de moi m'offrant une canette de bière.

-Merci mec, dis-je sans même le regarder.

Je terminai de déterminer la fréquence des rendez-vous du mari, j'envoyai le tout à Jessica par mail avec un mot disant de contacter le patient pour l'aviser des jours et des heures que j'avais prévu pour lui. Je fermai l'ordinateur et pris une longue gorgée de ma bière me tournant vers mon meilleur ami. J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant assis sur le coin du lit près de moi me fixant d'un regard que je lui connaissais trop bien. Il était nu et passait sa main sur sa bite énorme.

-Jazz ?!

-Ed ?!

Je souris en secouant la tête. Bien qu'elle ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais surpris par sa nudité, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu ce genre de rapport. Je le regardais encore et ma bite tressauta dans mon boxer. J'en avais envie moi aussi.

-Putain Jazz, ça fait tellement longtemps !

-Je sais Ed, j'en ai foutrement envie, pas toi ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant dangereusement vers moi.

Nous avions refait des soirées de baises intensives suite à cette dernière soirée de bizutage où Alice et Bella nous avaient rejoints. Nos petites amies n'en avaient pas eu assez ce soir-là alors Jasper et moi avions cédé à leurs demandes mais depuis le mariage de ma sœur, nous avions décidé tous les quatre qu'on se devait de tout arrêter aussi euphorique et jouissif que nos soirées l'avaient été. Jasper et moi on avait eu une petite faiblesse lors d'un colloque il y a plus d'un an alors que nous avions forcés sur l'alcool et aussi parce que Jasper trouvait que mon corps nouvellement tatoué sur le bras, partant de mon pectoral jusqu'à mon poignet gauche était foutrement sexy et bandant. Bella et moi nous nous étions fait faire des tatouages et des piercings. Bella avait un tatouage sur le flanc partant du centre de son ventre vers sa hanche jusqu'à la courbe de son sein droit, l'autre, une pluie d'étoile partant de l'arrière de son oreille jusqu'au milieu de son dos, un peu comme celui de la chanteuse Rhianna. Son merveilleux piercing sur son sexe juste en haut de son bouton de plaisir était tellement bandant. Ma Bella sentait encore plus le sexe habiller de ses tatous.

-Bordel oui j'en ai foutrement envie aussi ! dis-je en me tortillant pour enlever mon boxer qui gênait mon érection. Le voir nu ce soir devant moi sa bite dure et imposante me donnait des envies de luxure.

-Viens là beau gosse, dit-il en agrippant ma nuque me faisant me lever pour que nous lèvres se rencontre.

Il m'embrassa durement sans ménagement fourrant sa langue dans ma bouche collant son corps au mien. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et le serrai fort faisant frictionner nos deux bites tendues l'une contre l'autre.

-Suce-moi Ed… pose ta putain de petite bouche chaude sur ma bite, soufflât-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux tirant sur mes cheveux.

Un frisson me parcouru, les vulgarités de Jasper me faisait toujours bander plus fort, ça m'excitait. Je me laissai tomber à genou devant cette merveilleuse érection qui palpitait juste pour moi. Je repoussai très loin dans ma tête ma relation avec ma petite Bella, je voulais vivre ce moment avec mon pote intensément parce que j'avais une putain d'envie de baiser et cette semaine avec mon pote serait sans aucun doute une semaine peuplée d'orgasme de l'enfer.

Je passai sa verge dure sur mon nez avant de la lécher de tout son long du plat de ma langue. Je répétai ce mouvement avant de le prendre complètement dans ma bouche. J'empoignai ses fesses durement et je fis des mouvements de haut en bas laissant couler ma salive pour que ma bouche puisse glisser aisément sur sa queue dure comme du béton. Jasper soupirait posant sa main sur ma tête pour me donner le rythme sauvage qu'il aimait et que j'étais capable de lui donner. J'accélérai le mouvement détendant ma gorge le faisant frapper tout au fond le plus loin possible.

-Hummm… oui Ed… plus fort….

Je creusai mes joues suçant plus fort agrippant ses couilles pour les malaxer. Jasper donna plusieurs coup de rein buttant au fond de ma gorge et se fixa tenant ma tête se libérant en plusieurs jets chauds. J'avalai son sperme délicieux pour ensuite lécher sa belle longueur le laissant se remettre lentement de son orgasme. Je me remis sur mes pieds et Jazz se jeta à nouveau sur ma bouche, m'embrassant avidement se goutant à travers moi.

-Bordel Ed… tu suces foutrement bien…

-Mieux que toi ? l'agaçais-je.

-Pose ton cul sur le lit que je te montre mes talents…

J'ouvris les draps et montai sur le lit m'installant confortablement avec les oreillers contre la tête de lit. Je voulais le voir avaler ma queue dans sa bouche. Jasper rampa jusqu'à moi et vint prendre ma bouche à nouveau. Il embrassait tellement bien, ça me faisait bander encore plus. Il appuya son corps sur le mien frottant nos deux sexes, c'était tellement grisant de le sentir de cette façon.

-Tu veux que je te baise ou que je te suce beau gosse ?

-Suces-moi tu auras bien le temps de me baiser plus tard, dis-je en mordillant ses lèvres.

Il me fit un sourire sexy et descendit sa bouche sur mon corps léchant, suçant et mordillant chaque bout de peau qui se trouvait devant lui, me faisant languir. Il me fit écarter les cuisses d'une petite tape et s'installa entre elles prenant mon sexe dans sa main l'enroulant fortement autour intimant un mouvement lent et long.

-Ouais…

Il me lécha plusieurs fois avant d'engloutir ma queue dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Il appuya ses doigts sur l'espace entre mes couilles et mon cul me faisant gémir une nouvelle fois. Il présenta deux de ses doigts à ma bouche et je savais qu'il voulait que je les mouille. Je m'appliquai à faire à ses doigts la même chose qu'il faisait avec sa bouche sur moi. Il les retira quelques minutes plus tard et les présenta au bord de ma petite entrée faisant des cercles poussant doucement jusqu'à ce celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle-même pour accueillir les doigts magiques de mon pote.

Quelques va et viens plus tard le rythme effréné de Jasper cognant ma prostate me fit jouir rapidement tout au fond e sa gorge.

-Putain Jazz… OUIII… c'est bon… oui….

Jasper me lécha longuement avant de s'installer contre moi souriant fier de son effet.

-Toujours aussi expressif beau gosse…

Je l'embrassai doucement en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. On enfila un boxer quelques minutes après que j'aie repris mon souffle et nous sortîmes sur le petit balcon de la chambre bière à la main. Il n'y avait eu rien de gênant avec lui cette fois. Il ne s'était pas amusé à me draguer, je détestais ça. J'appréciais que ce soit direct et sexe, pas amoureux comme avec ma copine.

-Alice sait que tu as recommencé à fumer ? dis-je en voyant Jasper allumer une clope.

-Bella sait que tu as recommencé à me sucer?

Je pouffai en allumant moi aussi une cigarette.

-Je voudrais bien que Bella le sache, on pourrait se refaire des soirées tous les quatre, dis-je tirant sur ma cigarette.

-T'es sérieux mec ? tu voudrais qu'on reprenne nos soirées sexe avec les filles ? s'excita Jazz.

-Oui… je me sens mal de cacher ça à Bella. Et… tu ne vas pas me croire, mais elle me demande chaque semaine si on pourrait remettre ça…

-Chaude petite Bella…

Je souris. C'est vrai que ma petite Bella est chaude, tellement sexe quand elle se lâche. On ne se douterait pas qu'elle a ça en elle avec son air innocent de sainte vierge.

-Ça m'intéresse moi. Faudrait que je voie avec Alice si elle serait d'accord.

Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, de faire des plans culs avec sa sœur, c'était assez pervers et vraiment weird.

-J'en doute. Tu sais que la dernière fois, c'était tellement intense qu'elle et moi on a vraiment eu peur de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

-Oui je sais… elle en a eu pour des semaines à se sentir coupable. C'est ta faute aussi tu as voulu la prendre dans tes bras pour la rassurer et elle croyait que tu voulais la baiser, ta bite a touché son ventre, se moqua-t-il.

Je pris une gorgée de ma bière.

-Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulais pas, il faisait vraiment noir et en plus elle était tellement bourrée et excitée, elle m'a juste roulé une pelle à laquelle j'ai répondu assez facilement. Je croyais que c'était Bella. Je m'en suis voulu à mort. Quel mec saint d'esprit veut baiser sa sœur ?

-On en a plein nos bureaux des mecs qui veulent baiser leurs sœurs !

-Fait pas l'idiot. Alice c'est ma petite sœur, j'ai consolé toutes ses peines des plus petites aux plus grandes et quand elle est arrivée chez nous lorsqu'elle avait 2 ans et moi 5, je l'ai tout de suite acceptée. J'aimais je n'ai senti qu'elle n'avait pas le même sang que moi qui coulait dans ses veines. J'ai toujours voulu la protéger et la consoler.

Mes parents voulaient tellement un autre enfant mais ma mère faisait fausse couche par-dessus fausse couche elle était épuisée et inconsolable. Mon père avait reçu une famille à l'urgence un soir. Leur voiture avait chuté d'une falaise, la mère avait réussi à sortir Alice de la voiture. L'homme est mort durant le transport en ambulance alors que la mère d'Alice a eu plusieurs complications suite aux multiples blessures sur son corps. Elle est morte 3 jours après l'accident. Alice n'avait personne pour s'occuper d'elle, pas de famille, ni ami. Elle devait être envoyée dans un orphelinat. Mon père avait été incapable de les laisser l'emmener. Il avait fait toutes les démarches sans en parler avec ma mère et il était rentré avec Alice fixée sur ses hanches pour le dîner, un pansement sur le front. Ma mère s'était approchée et Alice l'avait regardé tendant instantanément les bras vers elle. Mon père nous dit beaucoup plus tard qu'Esmée ressemblait physiquement à la mère d'Alice.

-Ouais… j'avais affaire à être digne d'elle. Tu as failli m'émasculer quand je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle, continua Japser, me sortant de mes pensées.

-À qui la faute, tu baisais la ville entière et tu attachais les filles et les mecs à ta tête de lit, avoue que c'est déstabilisant non ?

-Peut-être, mais depuis que tu as essayé, que je t'ai enseigné comment faire, Bella et toi prenez un pied d'enfer.

-Putain ouais!

On écrasa notre cigarette et nous entrâmes dans notre chambre. Jasper fila à la douche après que j'en sois sorti. J'envoyai un texto à la femme de ma vie pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de me coucher sous les draps sur le ventre prenant mon oreiller dans mes bras.

Je dormais presque quand je sentis les couvertes se soulever et le matelas s'affaisser.

-Jazz… je veux dormir…

-Moi aussi… c'est juste que je déteste dormir seul.

Il se pelotonna contre mon dos embrassant ma nuque. Je frissonnai.

-Dors beau gosse, j'ai des plans assez intéressant pour demain soir.

Je souris avant de me laisser emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Je continue ?**

 **J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions.**

 **Merci de me lire**

 **A+**

 **isasoleil**


	2. Chapter 2

Allo

Il y a encore des gens qui veulent la suite ? Je n'ai perdu personne ?

 **Phani** merci d'être passée même si tu n'as pas aimé, ton commentaire était bien.

 **Lynemissinine** : voilà la suite

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

 **Edward**

J'appuyais pour faire taire l'alarme réveil sur mon iphone et me retournai dans le lit. Je regardais Jasper grogner en enfonçant son nez dans mon cou et resserrer sa prise sur moi. Je l'encerclai de mes bras et restai ainsi quelques minutes fixant le plafond. Ça me faisait bizarre d'être affectueux avec Jasper, d'avoir son corps chaud lové contre le mien, beaucoup plus imposant que ma petite Bella. Nous n'avions jamais dormi ensemble non plus lui et moi, c'était une première. Nous faisions juste le sexe, jamais de caresses qui faisaient rendre nos échanges sexuels trop intime et amoureux. J'aime Jasper, je l'apprécie vraiment, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui ne sont pas comparables à ceux que j'ai pour Bella. J'ai plutôt une attirance sexuelle et perverse envers lui, aussi l'excitation de l'interdit.

Jasper bougeait contre moi. Je sentais son nez me caresser et des petits bisous dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux. C'était bon, je profitai de ce petit moment. Jasper n'était jamais tactile dans mes souvenirs. Il se fit plus entreprenant en approchant sa bouche de la mienne. Ma bite était gonflée au maximum, je sentais que mon gland devenait humide. J'ai deux options, je me laisse faire ou je prends le contrôle. Je n'eue pas à me poser la question longtemps, Jasper se releva et me surplomba. Il me fit un sourire sexy. Comme toujours il voulait prendre le contrôle.

-Écarte tes cuisses Edward, j'ai une irrésistible envie de lécher ton petit trou!

-Humm….

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il plaça un oreiller sous mes fesses pour que je sois plus accessible. Sa langue caressa l'entrée de mon anus, naviguant de bas en haut, tournoyant autour, faisant même entrer sa douce langue à l'intérieur. Je prenais souvent le contrôle dans mes baises avec Bella mais avec Jasper, je n'en avais pas eu souvent l'occasion et je m'en fichai en ce moment, ça allait être dément. Je sentis son doigt se joindre à sa langue et faire des va-et-vient.

-Hummm oui…

Pendant plusieurs minutes cette langue me fouille, me lèche avant qu'il ne revienne avec son doigt à nouveau, puis deux doigts. Mon anus s'ouvrit, je suis complètement relâché, les jambes écartés au max, il a complètement pris le contrôle de mon corps. En même temps qu'il me doigte, avec son autre main, il me branle la queue. Je suis obligé de l'arrêter car je sens que je vais éjaculer et je veux faire prolonger le plaisir.

-Stop Jazz… je vais jouir…

Il se releva et vint s'allonger sur moi, attaquant ma bouche.

-Pas sans moi beau gosse… je veux que tu jouisses alors que je serai au fond de ton joli petit cul, soufflât-il sur mes lèvres avant de prendre sa queue dans sa main et la faire glisser entre mes fesses.

-Oh diable la capote Ed! tu sais que je suis clean… grogna-t-il.

-Oui… Baise-moi mec… -

Il me relève les jambes les mettant sur ses épaules et son sexe glisse doucement en moi, il m'a tellement bien lécher que je suis lubrifié pour que ça rentre tout seul. Il commence ses coups de reins d'abord lents et longs cognant sur ma prostate s'accrochant à mes cuisses. Il avait le visage fixé sur l'endroit où nous étions joints. J'entendais et surtout je sentais sa paire de couilles frapper contre mon cul, ça m'avait manqué. Bella utilisait souvent la ceinture strap-on qu'on avait acheté il y a quelques années, putain ce n'était jamais aussi bon qu'une vraie queue, mais surtout jamais aussi bon que la queue de Jazz.

Jasper se retira de moi et me fit retourner sur le ventre et sans douceur il rentra en moi d'un seul coup de rein.

-Tu es foutrement bon Ed! Ton cul m'avait manqué !

-Hummm oui… plus fort Jazz !

Il accéléra butant fort en moi tenant mes hanches s'agrippant désespérément me martelant. Je savais qu'il était proche, je pris ma queue dans ma main et commençai à me branler durement attendant que mon mec me donne ses derniers coups de boutoir avant de sortir et de jouir sur mes fesses et pour jouir à mon tour sur les draps.

-Oh oui putain… ouais !

-Fuck… OUIIIII !

On tomba tous les deux sur le lit dans le mouvement, reprenant notre souffle.

-Hier c'était super, mais là, putain tu m'as baisé comme un dieu. J'en ai encore des frissons. Je vais plus pouvoir me passer de ta bite Jazz, dis-je en lui volant un baiser.

-Ed, tu es le mec le plus bandant que j'ai baisé…

-Jazz tu es le seul à me baiser… je vais prendre une douche…

Je me levai du lit et me glissai sous le jet brulant de la douche. Jasper y entra quand je sortis ne me laissant même pas fermer le robinet. Je m'habillai et attendis Jasper pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres participants de ce colloque, normalement comme deux amis, deux collègues de travail.

Le contenu de ce séminaire pour la semaine faisait état des connaissances les plus récentes touchant diverses problématiques sexologiques contemporaines. Les thématiques abordées, étaient, les nouvelles technologies de communication et sexualité; les enjeux internationaux en santé sexuelle et en éducation sexuelle; la citoyenneté sexuelle et intersection des identités; les traumas sexuels et interpersonnels; le développement de la sexualité et de l'intimité à travers les âges et dans le monde moderne; les représentations de l'amour, du couple, des sexualités, de l'érotisme et de la pornographie; criminologie, contrôle social et sexualité; agression sexuelle, troubles sexuels, diagnostics et interventions spécifiques. Assez grosse journée qui se termina vers 19h.

En arrivant dans la chambre, je me laissai tomber sur le lit changé, l'autre faisant office de porte-bagages. Jasper s'écroula sur le dos à côté de moi.

-Je suis crevé merde! C'est pire d'assister à ses ateliers que de les animer, dit-il en se frottant le visage.

-On est rendu trop vieux pour les bancs d'école, répondis-je tout aussi crevé que lui.

-Ouais….

Je fermai les yeux relaxant dans le silence et je crois que mon ami en faisait autant. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps nous étions là quand une sonnerie dérangea notre tranquillité.

-Oui poupée ?

 _Alice…_

-Oui on vient de terminer la journée.

…

-Non… on est crevé… je ne sais pas si on va sortir diner…

…

-Ali… bébé… j'ai pas trop envie d'aller là !

…

-Passe une commande sur le web non ?

…

-D'accord, d'accord…

…

-Tu les appelles la boutique, je veux juste pendre ce truc, payer et revenir à mon hôtel…

…

-Je sais… je suis le meilleur mari de la terre…

…

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle…

…

-Je t'aime, je t'embrasse.

Il ferma son téléphone et se tourna vers moi et je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Une virée sur Rodeo Drive ? demanda-t-il.

-COOL !

-Le sac à main Gucci, zébré rose et mauve ne se vend qu'à cette boutique et pas moyen de le commander en ligne.

-Tu es tellement faible Jazz. Alice te mène par le bout du nez.

-Ce qu'Alice veut !

-Dieu le veut, terminais-je.

Mon portable vibra.

 _ **Edward mon chéri, je sais que tu vas chez Gucci avec Jasper.  
Tu prendras la commande pour moi aussi.  
Je l'ai fait mettre à ton nom. Je t'aime mon amour, Bella. xxxx**_

Jasper ricana quand il lut le message de Bella que je lui montrais. On enfila un bermudas, un t-shirt et nous filions vers Rodeo Drive. Comme à chaque fois que nous passions une semaine à Los Angeles, nous nous retrouvions sur cette rue à récolter les paquets d'Alice et de Bella. Jasper n'était vraiment pas dans son élément même s'il pourrait y être habitué maintenant depuis qu'il vit avec Alice, mais moi, même si je détestais faire du shopping pour Alice, j'adorais en faire pour moi et surtout pour acheter des souliers à ma Bella. Nous continuâmes donc notre route jusqu'à la Boutique Louboutin où je trouvai mon bonheur pour Bella, une paire de sandale noire « Slikova » 85mm, je pris une pochette Riviera Clutch qui s'y agençait parfaitement. Jasper soupirait.

-T'a bientôt fini Ed ? dit-il quand je me dirigeais vers la section chaussures pour hommes.

-Arrête de râler, j'en ai pour 10 minutes.

Je me stoppai devant une paire de chaussure haute décontractée, bleue, rouge et noire qui portait le nom de Louis Orlato Men's Flat.

-Fashion victim, scanda Jasper.

-J'ai appris avec Alice, tu devrais en faire autant. Regarde les horreurs que tu as aux pieds!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mes chaussures ? je t'assure que ce sont des Louboutin, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Mouais de l'année dernière, riais-je en même temps que je remettais ma carte bancaire à la vendeuse. Je vis qu'elle avait elle aussi rit face à ma réplique.

-Pfffff… gémit Jasper.

On sorti de la boutique et j'avais maintenant les bras plein de sacs. Jasper soupira et héla un taxi pour qu'on rentre à l'hôtel.

 **Bella**

Comme chaque fois que nous sommes toutes les deux seules pour la semaine parce que Jasper et Edward sont en colloque, nous en profitons pour passer la semaine ensemble et se livrer à des séances de sexe torrides Alice et moi. Les garçons ne le savent pas, mais depuis ce fameux soir i ans dans le chalet de la soirée bizutage du programme de sexologie, Alice et moi on ne peut plus se passer du corps de l'une et de l'autre. On avait continué à faire des parties à 4 durant l'année qui a suivie, mais un soir Alice et Edward avait eu peur de se laisser aller ensemble et depuis nous avions discutés tous les 4 et nous avions décidés qu'après le mariage d'Alice et Jasper, nous cesserions nos soirées sexe.

Alice et moi avions tenu seulement 6 mois après le mariage. Nous étions consciente que les mecs ne seraient pas heureux de savoir qu'on entretenait une relation toutes les deux en secret. Je suppliais Edward pratiquement chaque semaine de proposer à Jasper de reprendre nos soirées, mais il ne voulait pas, disant qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était par rapport à Alice, qu'il en avait très envie, il adorait baiser avec Jasper.

J'arrivai devant la porte de l'appartement de mon amie et sans frapper j'entrai.

-Alice ? c'est moi !

-Enfin tu es là ! Viens voir, j'ai tout plein d'échantillon de lingerie de ma nouvelle collection.

Je posai mon sac et mes clés sur le buffet et je me dirigeai vers le salon où Alice trépignait d'impatience. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait des échantillons de sa prochaine collection, elle avait un stock d'enfer sur un énorme porte valise comme on en voit dans les hôtels. J'étais une chanceuse d'avoir une amie qui avait une collection de lingerie, je pouvais me servir dans le stock sans que ça ne me coute un seul sous. Et en prime, j'avais les plus beaux sous-vêtements sur le corps.

On passa près de 2 heures à essayer la lingerie, Alice prenait des notes sur les améliorations à y faire ou non. Je nous avais ramené 2 bouteilles de vin blanc tandis qu'Alice avait ramené des sushis. La première bouteille de vin tirait à sa fin et je me tournai vers une Alice complètement nue. Je remarquai une mèche folle sur son front que je remis en place. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et embrassa ma paume en fermant les yeux. Elle fit descendre la nuisette de dentelle rose que je portais la faisant tomber sur le sol.

Je passai ma main derrière sa tête, ne forçant pas beaucoup sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers ma bouche. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes en un simple bisou. Nous nous regardions longuement, sans rien dire. Cette fois ce sont ses lèvres qui me rendent le petit baiser. Ma langue passa sur ses lèvres demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Nous ouvrions la bouche toutes les deux et nos langues se trouvèrent enfin. Nos corps se rapprochaient et nos seins se frottaient les uns contre les autres et je savais qu'Alice adorait ça. Elle adorait sentir ma poitrine plus généreuse que la sienne contre elle.

J'étais excitée comme chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait elle et moi. Je sentais l'humidité envahir mon intimité. Mon Dieu que j'avais envie d'elle. Je l'emmenai doucement vers la chambre d'amis et je nous fis monter sur le lit. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, Alice prit mes seins dans ses mains, elle les soupesait un peu avant de les envelopper totalement dans sa main. Elle fit rouler les tétons entre ses doigts et moi j'approfondi encore plus si c'est possible notre baiser.

Elle fini par briser notre baiser et prend mon téton dans sa bouche, le suce largement, le mordille, le titille et moi je presse sa tête contre moi pour en avoir toujours plus. Elle alterne ses caresses sur mes seins avant de nous faire coucher toutes les deux sur le lit en me surplombant, Elle m'embrasse encore avant de descendre sur mon corps.

-Je vais tellement te faire jouir Bella…

Je n'attendis pas longtemps, juste le temps pour elle de lécher mon corps de la pointe de sa langue en une ligne droite et elle posa sa bouche sur le haut de ma fente déjà humide. Je sentis sa langue venir visiter mon entrejambe. J'écartai les cuisses pour faciliter ses caresses, j'avais tellement envie de sa bouche de la sentir sur mon bouton de plaisir. Sa langue passa du bas de mon sexe jusqu'au haut m'ouvrant trouvant aussitôt mon clitoris et le léchant habilement. Elle jouait de la pointe de sa langue sur mon piercing, juste comme j'aimais, la pression et la vitesse étaient parfaites. Elle savait comment me faire grimper aux rideaux rapidement.

Ses doigts s'aventuraient à l'entrée de mon vagin, d'abord un puis deux, me pompant délicieusement, me faisait gémir.

-Humm oui Ali…

Je ne pus résister à la double caresse, envahie par ses doigts frappant mon point G et mon clitoris sous sa langue chaude et humide. Je tremblai de tout mon corps, posant ma main sur la tête de mon amante pour la fixer à l'endroit où je voulais qu'elle travaille pour me faire exploser.

-OUIIII…. Bordel…. OUIIII …. c'est bon, hurlais-je en jouissant fortement, libérant en un long jet, un fluide génial sur le corps d'Alice qui avait retiré ses doigts sentant que je jouissais. Plusieurs gouttes de mon fluide brillaient sur sa peau sous la faible lumière de la lampe d'appoint.

Alice remonta sur mon corps de la même façon qu'elle y était descendue laissant sa langue trainer avant de m'embrasser doucement me laissant me remettre de mon orgasme.

-Toujours aussi belle quand tu jouis, murmura Alice.

-Hummm. Merci Ali…

Elle frotta son sexe contre le mien et je savais qu'elle avait envie de quelque chose de fort juste à la pression forte sur moi pour se mener à sa délivrance. Elle voulait jouir sur moi avant de vraiment se faire baiser par le gode. Je la laissai s'activer en posant mes mains sur ses fesses les malaxant fortement comme je savais qu'elle aimait.

-Encore Bella…

Je recommençai la pression écartant ses fesses pour caresser son petit trou, timidement juste pour lui donner envie.

-Humm… oui… j'y suis presque ça m'excite…

Elle se frotta encore un peu plus fort et je la sentis jouir, son corps tremblant sur le mien. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi sur le dos.

-Comment tu fais pour jouir juste en te frottant ? demandais-je en riant. Je n'étais pas capable d'y arriver même si j'avais souvent essayé.

-Visualisation… je fantasme et m'excite…

La nuit avait été peuplée de caresses parfois timides, parfois intenses et nous avions dormi collées l'une contre l'autre.

La semaine se passa doucement de cette façon et je dis à Alice que j'avais envie de me faire faire un nouveau piercing, Edward adorait celui sur mon sexe et je voulais lui faire une surprise en me faisant percer les mamelons, je lui en avais déjà parlé mais pour une raison inconnue, je ne l'avais pas encore fait faire.

Nous étions donc dans la boutique de Paul mon tatoueur sexy et il me faisait installer sur sa chaise. Alice avait quelques modèles de bijou dans ses mains. J'ouvris sans gêne mon chemisier et détachai mon soutien-gorge sur le devant, j'avais prévu le coup. Exposant ma poitrine généreuse aux yeux gourmands de Paul, satisfaisant mon côté exhibitionniste par le fait même. Paul de lécha les lèvres.

-Waouh Bella… je me doutais que tu étais bien foutu en nichons, mais c'est juste… Wow !

Je ricanai et Alice souriait comprenant très bien ce que Paul ressentait.

-Edward est un putain de chanceux…

-Allez Paul, décore moi les nichons, dis-je en riant.

-Hummm… en plus j'ai le droit de les toucher…

-Té con…

Finalement je pris les bijoux les plus populaire mais à la place de simple boule argenté je pris celle avec des pierres, ça brillait plus. Alice me fit acheter une « rallonge », une petite chainette avec d'autres pierres brillantes, qui s'accrochait à chacun des bijoux que je pourrais mettre et enlever à ma guise.

Alors Paul nettoya mon téton, le faisant dresser avec la fraicheur du liquide et prépara ses aiguilles.

-Prête ?

-Absolument… dis-je excitée.

Je ne savais pas trop si ça allait faire mal, j'avais les oreilles percées depuis longtemps et mon perçage sur le capuchon de mon clitoris datait de l'an dernier en plus de tous mes tatouages, j'avais une assez bonne idée de la douleur des aiguilles mais la douleur était différente d'une partie à l'autre sur le corps.

-Ok… j'y vais ma belle…

Paul ne compta même pas jusqu'à trois et perça mon téton droit puis ensuite le gauche, sans que je ne ressente une trop grande douleur, un pincement désagréable seulement. Il me sourit après avoir regardé le résultat de son travail. Je baissai les yeux durant qu'Alice tapait des mains s'extasiant de la beauté de cet ajout sur mes seins.

-J'adore ça Paul, vraiment, je suis contente de l'avoir fait enfin.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Tu veux que je prenne une photo pour l'envoyer à Edward ?

-Ce serait vraiment super non ? il baverait toute la semaine… dis-je en regardant Alice.

-Trop génial… allez Bella… m'encouragea-t-elle.

Il prit la photo avec mon iphone et j'envoyai la photo à Edward

-Heu Paul ? demanda Alice.

-Oui ma belle ?

-Tu as le temps de me faire la même chose ?

Je me tournai vers mon amie, choquée. Elle avait le nombril percé, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne mettait plus son bijou. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je croyais que ça ne la branchait plus. Paul lui sourit.

-Tu veux que je refasse celui de ton nombril aussi ?

-Euh… ouais… ce serait cool…

Ce fut à mon tour de taper dans mes mains. Paul s'exécuta après qu'Alice ait fait le choix des bijoux. Paul prit également une photo des seins et du nombril d'Alice et elle l'envoya à Jasper.

Paul nous expliqua les soins à donner, même si nous les savions, à nos perçages pendant qu'on remettait nos vêtements. Nous sortîmes de la boutique après avoir remercié et embrassé Paul.

* * *

 **Alors voilà… Bella et Alice n'ont pas tenu aussi longtemps que les garçons… petites coquines…**

 **Et Paul en tatoueur sexy... à mon avis c'est le plus sexy des loups dans le film...**

 **Voulez-vous un chapitre 3 ?**

 **Merci de me lire**

 **A+**

 **Isasoleil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors voici le troisième chapitre…**

 **désolée pour le délai… j'étais en vacances**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **isa**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 **Edward**

-Putain de merde ! criais-je.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! cria Jasper à son tour.

J'étais fixé devant mon téléphone regardant la photo que Bella m'avait envoyé. J'y croyais pas. Elle s'était fait percer les tétons.

-Ed ?

Je levai les yeux vers mon pote et il avait cette flamme de désir et d'excitation dans les yeux, faisant des allers-retours avec ses yeux de son téléphone à moi.

-Alice… elle…

-Quoi Alice ?

-Elle s'est fait décorer les nichons ! ELLE A UN FOUTU PIERCING BANDANT SUR CHACUN DE SES NICHONS !

-Alice aussi ?! m'étranglais-je.

Il me montra la photo et je lui montrai celle de Bella.

-Putain… elles sont trop chaudes… dit Jasper en passant sa main sur sa bite revêtue d'un simple boxer.

Nous étions dans le lit, bière et chips à la main, à regarder un film de mec avec plein de voitures modifiées et de filles, modifiées, elle aussi. Il nous restait deux nuits à Los Angeles et on reprenait des forces suite à une douche forte en jouissance. Encore une fois la journée fut éreintante d'assister à toutes ces réunions et nous avions préféré rentrer à notre chambre plutôt que de suivre James et Victoria à la petite fête qu'ils avaient prévues dans chez eux à trois pâtés de maison de l'hôtel.

-Bandantes… soufflais-je en me caressant moi aussi.

Jasper se leva du lit.

-Habille-toi beau gosse, on va chez James et Victoria.

-T'es sérieux Jazz ? dis-je en bondissant du lit alors que Jasper avait déjà mis son jeans.

-Très sérieux… tu crois qu'on va en avoir assez de nos deux bites maintenant qu'on a vu les nichons de nos nanas avec ces bijoux trop bandants ?

-Non… ça va pas être assez… nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux dans cette chambre, répondis-je en m'habillant.

-J'ai envie d'attacher quelqu'un Ed, ça va pas être doux…

-C'est juste le bon endroit pour ça mec !

J'envoyai un « sexto » à Bella pour lui faire part de mon excitation et toute ma folie de voir cette photo d'elle avec ses nouveaux bijoux et je plaquai Jasper contre la porte de la chambre d'hôtel pour lui rouler une pelle d'enfer en me frottant effrontément contre sa bite dure comme le béton. Jasper répondit à mon baiser et défit le bouton de nos pantalons, sortant nos verges. Il les fit se frotter l'une contre l'autre avant d'enrouler sa main autour de nos deux bites et de faire un mouvement long et rapide pour nous mener à une jouissance satisfaisante. Fallait jouir avant de se rendre chez James, sinon, nous ne serions pas assez résistant pour profiter pleinement de cette soirée.

-Oh oui

-Humm… putain…

-C'est tellement bon de me laisser aller avec toi beau gosse…

-Jazzz… me drague pas… je ne suis pas ta nana…

-Je sais… mais… j'y peux rien… t'es le plus beau mec que j'ai baisé…

-Pfff…

Il m'embrassa férocement et nous sortîmes de la chambre après avoir rangé nos services trois pièces, direction la maison de James et Victoria. Lorsqu'on arriva à la porte Jasper me prit la main. Je le regardai étonné. Comme s'il voulait que toutes les personnes présentes sachent que nous étions ensemble alors que ce n'étais pas tout à fait le cas.

-Quoi ?! J'ai envie que tu restes près de moi…

-Jazz… Je ne suis pas ton petit-ami !

-Je sais… Juste… fait attention à toi… reste dans mon champs de vision…

-Pourquoi tu es si nerveux ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse mal… ta petite gueule de mannequin pourrait en exciter plus d'un… Il va probablement y avoir des dominants dans cette maison qui seront à la recherche d'un nouveau soumis ou d'une nouvelle soumise…

-Ça va aller Jazz…

-Tu as quelques qualités dont tu n'es même pas conscient qui pourraient laisser croire… enfin tu es un soumis naturel Edward… surtout quand tu es avec moi… j'ai peur qu'un dominant puissant s'en aperçoive… quand tu es avec Bella, ce n'est pas la même chose… mais avec moi… bref… tu comprends ?

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer. Ses yeux me fixaient et je pouvais lire qu'il était inquiet du prochain déroulement de la soirée. Moi j'étais plutôt excité de pouvoir sorti ma queue et de la mettre dans plusieurs endroits différents et d'y jouir avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. J'étais aussi frustré qu'il me dise tout ça là maintenant. Jamais je ne m'étais aperçu que j'étais soumis quand je baisais avec Jasper.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant… genre à l'hôtel, pas 2 minutes avant de frapper à cette porte !

-Désolé…

Je serrai un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne.

-Si tu as un problème avec une personne trop insistante, dit que tu es à moi et que tu vas retrouver ton maître, puis trouve moi rapidement d'accord ?

-Il ne m'arrivera rien Jasper…

-Edward je suis sérieux.

-D'accord je ne resterai pas loin de toi, soupirais-je.

Depuis quand les soirées chez James étaient devenues un repère à soumis? Ça faisait près de trois ans que je n'étais pas venu à une soirée ici. La dernière fois j'étais avec Bella. Jasper et Alice était en voyage pour présenter un défilé de la nouvelle collection d'Alice. Je savais que, Jasper et elle, y étaient venus l'an dernier, mais il m'avait dit que ça avait été super.

-Si tu as un problème, lorsque tu me trouveras, place toi à côté de moi, prends ma main si je ne te vois pas arriver et baisse la tête, surtout ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et ne me parle pas tant que ne t'y aurai pas autorisé.

Je savais qu'il y avait plusieurs règles avec ce genre de gens et Jasper en connaissait beaucoup plus que moi sur le sujet. Il était membre de la communauté BDSM de Seattle et participait à quelques soirées durant l'année avec ma sœur. Je pouvais et je devais me fier à lui.

-C'est bon… J'ai compris … je vais faire comme vous dites… maître… répondis-je en baissant la tête. Je savais que c'était comme ça que les soumis finissaient par appeler leurs dominants, maître ou monsieur… j'avais abusé un peu pour provoquer Jasper.

-ARGGGHHH ! bordel Edward… tu veux ma mort ? grogna-t-il.

Je ris, relevant ma tête, plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

-C'était bien alors ? Tu ne vas pas me punir ?

-Oh tu n'as pas idée de ce que je voudrais te faire !

Je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai doucement. Il s'accrocha à ma nuque et prolongea le baiser.

-C'était parfait… dit-il rassuré.

Il sorti un bracelet en cuir, une genre de gourmette avec un « J » argenté au milieu.

-C'est celui d'Alice… Je l'ai toujours avec moi… surtout lorsque j'ai à aller dans des endroits comme ce soir. Pour la protéger, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose quand elle me suit dans mes délires.

Je ne dis rien attendant la suite.

-Tu veux le mettre ?

Ça me faisait des papillons dans le ventre qu'il veule me mettre le bracelet d'Alice. Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi reconnaissant qu'il veule me « marquer » avec, ça devait être ça un soumis naturel, pensais-je. Par contre, si j'étais à lui, ça devait dire que je devais être qu'à lui ce soir.

-Jazz… avec ça… je ne réduis pas ma liberté de baiser qui je veux, de faire mes propres choix ?

-Oui c'est ce que ça fera…

Je réfléchissais. Cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginée.

-On peut voir comment ça se déroule non, avant de m'afficher comme étant à toi ?

-Oui tu as raison… on s'en servira juste si nous avons un problème, dit-il doucement en le rangeant dans sa poche.

Je voyais qu'il était déçu.

-Jazz… ça va aller ?

-Ouais… super...

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

-Rien Ed… je t'assure…

Je le regardai.

-Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, dis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il m'embrassait prenant le contrôle alors que c'est moi qui avais commencé à l'embrasser. Il posa son front contre le mien reprenant son souffle.

-On rentre à l'hôtel Edward… svp…

-Jazz…

-Je ne peux pas entrer là-dedans… Alice… Je lui ai promis Edward… je me suis laissé emporter… MERDE !

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

-Ok Jazz… on s'en va… pas de problème…

Il me regarda et je tirai sur sa main reprenant le chemin de notre chambre d'hôtel. Je ne savais pas du tout et je ne comprenais encore moins ce qui venait de se passer avec Jasper mais je savais une chose. S'il avait fait une promesse à Alice, peu importe ce que c'était, c'était assez important pour moi pour qu'on fasse demi-tour. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour moi, j'avais déjà refusé l'invitation de James.

On entra dans la chambre, Jasper sorti sur le balcon une bière dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Je le laissai seul un moment avant d'aller le rejoindre.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je me sens mal mec.

-Jazz, c'était juste une soirée. Nous n'étions pas obligés d'y aller. Je ne suis pas marié, Bella ne m'a jamais demandé d'arrêter quoi que ce soit si j'en avais envie, juste de lui en parler. Je lui ai promis d'être fidèle, de ne jamais entretenir une relation physique ou amoureuse avec une autre fille. La seule personne avec qui j'ai couché depuis que je suis avec Bella, c'est toi. Aussi bizarre que ça en a l'air, j'ai l'impression que ça ne compte pas dans l'infidélité.

-C'est pas de coucher avec toi qui me fait me sentir mal, c'est d'en vouloir toujours plus.

-Plus ?!

-De vouloir vivre pleinement le rôle de dominant…

-Elle en pense quoi Alice de cette histoire de dominant et de soumise ?

En ce moment j'étais un ami, j'étais le meilleur ami de Jasper et je repoussais le fait que j'étais le grand frère d'Alice. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire, j'avais peur qu'il e dise qu'il avait déjà fait du mal à ma petite sœur.

-Je sais qu'elle assiste à ces soirées pour me faire plaisir. J'y vais pour satisfaire mon besoin de voyeurisme. Jamais je n'ai fait une scène ou une démonstration avec Alice ou une autre personne. J'en ai envie… plus… j'ai envie de montrer aux autres que je suis « bon »… j'ai envie d'enseigner comment être « bon » comme dominant, plutôt de faire des ateliers pour les gens qui voudraient juste mettre du piquant dans leur vie sexuelle.

-Tu as envie de t'exhiber ou tu as vraiment envie d'enseigner ?

Le rôle du meilleur ami venait de disparaitre pour laisser jouer le sexologue.

-Ne joue pas au sexo avec moi, m'avertit-il.

-Hey… j'essaie de t'aider, me défendis-je.

-La dernière fois que nous sommes allés à une rencontre à Seattle, Alice a fait une crise dans la voiture à notre retour à la maison.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle disait que mon attitude envers elle avait changé à la minute où nous sommes entrés dans le club. Elle disait que je l'avais traité comme de la merde qu'elle ne serait jamais mon petit chien/chien et que jamais elle ne me laisserait la soumettre ou pire lui mettre une laisse. Elle m'a jeté son bracelet de protection à la figure. Elle a dit que si je remettais les pieds dans ce club sans elle, elle demanderait le divorce.

-Pourquoi sans elle ?

-Parce que depuis cette fois, elle refuse d'y aller, donc, par la même occasion, moi non plus je n'y vais pas.

-Ouais…

-Je suis un foutu « dom » qui perd le nord Ed! Ça n'a jamais été aussi fort que depuis qu'elle m'interdit toutes formes de sexe qui me laisse la dominer doucement comme avant. Elle ne veut plus que je lui attache les mains, je n'ai plus le droit de lui demander de me sucer sans qu'elle prenne ma demande pour un ordre, je n'ai plus le droit de décider de notre position sexuelle, ni de la fréquence, je n'ai plus le droit de m'exprimer vulgairement quand on baise et le plus triste, je n'ai même plus le droit de lui faire du rentres dedans pour lui faire savoir qu'elle m'excite. Je dois juste l'aimer normalement et lui faire l'amour quand ELLE le décide. Tu comprends que je ne suis plus moi-même Ed?

 _C'est moche pour lui !_

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

-Presqu'un an… 10 mois…

-Bordel Jasper! Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant non !

Plus il me racontait, plus ça empirait. Comment ils allaient arriver à retrouver leur complicité si ça faisait 10 mois qu'ils étaient frustrés sexuellement chacun de leur côté.

-Quand j'ai vu la photo… J'ai pensé devenir fou… Je ne savais même pas si j'étais heureux, excité ou en colère.

-Moi ça m'a allumé ! J'aurais voulu toucher, goûter, mordiller ces petites merveilles.

-Moi aussi ça m'a allumé mais j'étais frustré qu'elle ait fait ça sans m'en parler.

-Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut avec son corps Jasper.

-Je sais… mais j'aurais voulu donner mon accord, qu'elle me demande la permission.

-Pour avoir le sentiment de la contrôler, soupirais-je.

-Ouais… si tu veux…

-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a voulu te faire une surprise ? Qu'elle savait que ça t'exciterait et qu'elle avait envie de t'exciter ? De te montrer à sa façon qu'elle pouvait donner le ton à vos ébats sans que ce soit toujours toi qui décide et contrôle tout ? Ça pourrait même vouloir dire qu'elle s'ennuie de votre sexualité d'avant.

-Tu crois ?

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est seulement la dernière phrase que tu as retenue ?

-Désolé…

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à son texto ?

-Rien…

-RIEN ?

 _Il va en chier ! Alice va le lyncher!_

-Ouais rien…

-Putain Jasper… ça fait 2 heures que tu as reçu la photo de ta femme te montrant ses nichons percés et toi tu ne lui réponds pas, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi !

-Elle va me détester…

-J'espère bien qu'elle va te détester…

Il prit une autre bière et une autre cigarette. Il prit son iphone et tapa, effaça, tapa, effaça encore et encore un message pour Alice.

-Putain de merde ! cria-t-il en lançant son téléphone alors que ce dernier sonnait un nouveau texto.

Je pris le téléphone et regardai ce qu'il avait écrit. Mais au lieu de lire un message qu'il n'avait pas écrit, mes yeux se posèrent sur une nouvelle photo. Une photo d'Alice et Bella. Bella portait notre ceinture strap-on et Alice et elle était à genou sur un lit face à face, leurs corps se pressant un sur l'autre et elles s'embrassaient.

-Wow! Elles ont décidés de s'amuser on dirait, soufflais-je sentant ma queue devenir dur dans mon boxer.

-Ouais… sans nous… fait chier !

Je ris. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, sinon, il aurait dit une vulgarité et plongé sa main dans son boxer. Mon iphone vibra.

 _ **Désolée chéri… Alice et moi on en avait trop envie… ton message m'a trop excitée…  
Amuse toi avec Jasper, déshabille-toi et donne lui tes cravates, Alice dit que ça va lui faire du bien. C'est la merde entre eux côté sexe… à toi de voir si tu la joues sexologue ou fuck friend!  
Je t'aime xxx  
B**_

Voilà que ma petite et chaude Bella me jetait dans la gueule du loup. Elle est vraiment trop parfaite.

 _ **Juste pour savoir ma chérie…  
Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est un selfie,  
Qui a pris la photo ?  
E**_

En attendant que Bella me réponse, je me demandais si j'avais assez joué au sexologue et si le temps était venu de la jouer _fuck friend_. Je me dirigeai vers ma valise et je pris les cinq cravates que j'avais emmenées avec moi. J'en gardai une pour le lendemain et je me débarrassai de mes vêtements.

 _ **C'est Rosalie qui a pris la photo…**_ _ **  
on a diné toutes les trois mais Rosalie est partie après la photo  
On a essayé de la garder avec nous mais elle a préférée partir…  
B**_

 _ **Éclatez-vous les filles !  
Dommage pour Rosalie…  
Je m'occupe de la bête…  
E**_

 _ **Si tu y penses, prends nous une photo !  
B xxx**_

Je souris avant de quitter la pièce avec mes cravates en main et je sorti sur le balcon avec une érection monstre.

-Jazz ?!

-Ouais…

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ? dis-je lui brandissant les cravates sous le nez.

Il me regarda, ferma les yeux et il fut pris d'un énorme frisson.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais…

-Je ne suis pas obligé je t'offre la possibilité de te laisser aller, répondis-je sérieusement.

-Et si je dérape ?

-C'est ça qui te faire peur ? Déraper ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je suis un grand garçon, je saurai te dire quand ce sera trop pour moi, dis-je en m'approchant.

Je posai ma main sur sa nuque et j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, doucement, les caressant avec ma langue.

-Tu veux jouer la totale ? Tu me veux comment ? à genoux, pas de regard, pas de bruit, pas de jouissance ? tu veux que je t'appelle monsieur ?

-Stop Ed, putain tais-toi !

-Jazz… c'est toi qui vois. Tu ne veux pas que je joue au sexo, alors il me reste à être ton meilleur ami fuck friend… à moins que tu veuilles te coucher seul et dormir ?

-Je vais dire quoi à Alice ? J'ai promis de ne pas faire ça sans qu'elle soit là.

-On a la permission d'Alice, dis-je en souriant.

Je retournai chercher mon iphone et lui fis lire les texto échangés avec Bella. Il mit mon téléphone sur le meuble près de nous et se saisit des cravates.

-Je vais juste t'attacher Ed… pas plus… on baise comme on a l'habitude de le faire, sauf que tu seras attaché, ok?

-Ok…

-Ok…

-Jazz… merde… juste ça ? lâche toi !

-Ed…

-Dis-le Jasper !

-Rentre dans la chambre Edward, déshabille-toi, pose tes genoux sur le sol, baisse la tête, les mains derrière le dos et attend moi, dit-il fermement.

 _Ok on y allait pour la totale !_

J'entrai dans la chambre et je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je virai mon boxer et je me lassai tomber à genoux sur le sol et je baissai ma tête en mettant mes mains derrière mon dos.

J'entendis la porte fenêtre se fermer et des pas sur le plancher. J'entendais la respiration calme de Jasper et je sentis un tissu passer sur mes épaules, s'enroulant autour de mon cou doucement. Jasper tira un peu sur la cravate, la serrant un peu me coupant la respiration quelques secondes et le tissu disparu. Je le sentis à nouveau dans mon dos, puis autour de mes poignets. Je sentais ses gestes précis alors qu'il enroulait la cravate autour de mes deux poignets, sans aucune hésitation. Je savais qu'il avait fait ça des centaines voire des milliers de fois et ses manipulations dégageaient l'assurance.

Mes poignets attachés, il caressa mon corps durement me pinçant les tétons, avant de presser sa grosse queue dure sur ma bouche…

-Ouvre !

* * *

 **Désolée ! je vous laisse imaginer la suite… ça fait 2 semaines que j'essaie d'écrire ce lemon et je n'y arrive tout simplement pas… J'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même…**

 **Je veux votre avis, laissez-moi vos impressions svp !**

Merci de me lire

A+

isasoleil


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit délai de publication dû à mes vacances. Chapitre lemon entre nos beaux gosses, les filles reviennent au prochain chapitre et il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre à cette fic . Comme je l'avais dit au début, je n'avais pas plus de 5 ou 6 chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Je bande comme un fou, j'ai une envie de jouir de malade, j'en ai mal aux couilles tellement j'en ai envie. Mon mec a un visage dur quand il me fait allonger sur le ventre, il est sur moi, son bassin sur le mien, sa queue frottant doucement au long de ma raie, s'attardant autour de mon petit trou, le titillant. Rapidement, au fil de glissements de plus en plus en profondeur son gland vise ma chaleur avec une précision redoutable.

-Vas-y Jazz…vas-y fort… prends moi…

La puissance de son corps en contact avec le mien, ses abdos et ses pecs contre mon dos, ses jambes contre les miennes, son bassin contre mes fesses, la chaleur de sa peau contre mes reins, mes épaules. J'adore savoir qu'il a envie de s'amuser avec mon corps. De s'amuser en moi. Savoir que dans sa tête il n'y a que son plaisir qui compte. Et que le fait de me prendre dans mon sommeil est quelque chose qu'il considère dans son droit de mâle, son rôle de dominant, quelque chose que je ne saurais pas lui refuser après ce que je lui avais offert il y a quelques heures. J'adore imaginer que dans sa tête, mon cul est le bon endroit pour jouir. Ça doit être ça qu'on appelle un soumis naturel.

La raideur de sa queue s'enfonce en moi, ferme, lente, précise, déterminée. Une pression légère mais ferme. Sa queue butte au fond de moi, elle avance jusqu'à ce que ses couilles effleurent ma raie, et j'émerge doucement. Quelques bruits remontent de la rue, un début de lumière filtre du store baissé, mais la chambre demeure dans la pénombre. Me sentir possédé, rempli de lui, de son sexe raide qui me soumet à lui, rempli de sa puissance masculine raide, immobile, calée au fond de moi. C'est bon à en pleurer et ça l'est encore plus lorsque j'entends venir de lui des halètements de plaisir saccadés et prolongés, des petits bruits soulignant son plaisir d'être en moi, avant le moindre coup de reins. Il s'est réveillé, il a eu envie de baiser et qu'importe si moi je dormais. Il ne s'est pas posé de questions, le Jazz dominant me prend en suivant le seul chemin de son envie. Il avait envie et il s'est enfoncé en moi, docile, à sa complète disposition, réveillé par le poids de son corps, par le passage de sa queue je suis à lui. Fougueux, impulsif, indomptable, imprévisible et ça, putain, j'aime ça.

-Putain Ed…

J'adore baiser avec lui. Satisfaire ses envies de dom, pourvu qu'il ait longtemps envie de me faire ce cadeau, jouir en moi, sur moi, devant moi, me laisser goûter à son jus brûlant, à cette liqueur d'homme qui m'offre la plus étourdissante des ivresses, me laisser le voir nu, me laisser toucher sa queue, sa peau, son corps musclé, me laisser le sentir sur moi, écrasé par son poids et par sa puissance virile. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je pouvais lui être totalement soumis.

J'ai décidé que je prendrai du bon temps avec lui tant que je pourrai, que je ne lui demanderai rien de plus, que je le laisserai me baiser autant qu'il voudra, donnant un répit des soirées BDSM à Alice. Je pourrais devenir le soumis de Jasper le temps de ces soirées ou juste continuer à être son fuck friend pour qu'il soit heureux de soumettre une personne à son désir sexuel. Satisfaire toutes ses envies jusqu'à dépasser mes limites. Je suis presque certain que Bella pourrait se soumettre à lui elle aussi pour vivre l'expérience.

Sans un mot, il porte les mains sur mes épaules, il relève son torse et il commence à me coulisser en silence dans le noir. Ses coups de reins démarrent en douceur, sa queue glisse en moi. Je sais que si pour l'instant ça démarre en mode « slow », sur la fin je vais prendre cher, que mon petit trou va sentir passer sa fougue masculine à cette longue domination qui s'annonce. J'abuse du passage de sa queue en moi, je vais m'en souvenir pendant de jours, des jours où j'aurais parfois l'impression qu'il soit encore en moi. Sur le ventre, dans le noir, c'est peut-être la position que je préfère pour bien ressentir sa présence en moi, une position qui n'a qu'un seul défaut, celle de ne pas pouvoir le regarder pendant qu'il prend son pied et lorsqu'il jouit.

Progressivement, ses coups de reins ont pris de l'ampleur, ils sont désormais puissants, réguliers, ça dure un petit moment, un moment de bonheur, puis, tout cela semble ralentir à nouveau.

Je frissonne, Jazz frissonne aussi. Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie lui aussi de déguster chaque nuance de ce plaisir intense.

-Putain que c'est bon…

Ses mains quittent mes épaules, ses bras se glissent sous mes aisselles, son torse se colle à mon dos. C'est puissant et tout doux à la fois. Ses coups de reins lents et profonds, le frottement de ses abdos sur mes fesses

-Oh, oui, c'est bon… Jazz…

-J'adore quand être en toi…j'adore te sentir prendre ton pied… j'adore te faire jouir…

Je sens l'orgasme monter, inéluctable… j'essaie de contrôler mon corps, mais il n'est déjà plus temps de me retenir, le point de non-retour est atteint. Je sens un frisson puissant irradier de mon bas ventre et je viens. Je jouis dans un orgasme puissant, délirant. Mon esprit s'évapore, tout disparaît autour de moi, je ne suis plus que plaisir. Mon corps échappe à mon contrôle… plusieurs jets s'échappent de moi, puissamment.

-Tu vas t'en prendre plein le cul Ed… j'ai pas fini avec toi…

Ça je sais, ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre débiter ces mots un peu vulgaires.

-J'adore être en toi… être dans ton cul… je veux que ce soit long... que ça ne s'arrête pas…

Putain, il m'énerve, même au beau milieu d'une excitation de dingue il trouve le moyen de se retenir. Je sens ses couilles frapper lourdement mon entrejambes, je suis bon pour l'asile

-J'adore ça, putain… soufflais-je.

-Quoi donc beau gosse ?

-Quand tes couilles frappent mes fesses de cette façon.

-Et là, c'est bon ?

il revient à la charge avec un bon coup de rein, ce qui fait que ses couilles frappent mon entrejambe avec encore plus de puissance…

-C'est ça, oui, vas-y… l'encourageais-je.

Il y va, encore et encore, pendant un bon petit moment, avec de bons coups de queue, espacés, assez violents, ce qui permet à ses bourses bien remplies d'imprimer un mouvement de balancier et de percuter mon entrejambes comme je l'aime.

Je suis dans un état second, cette complicité des corps, de nos plaisirs, doublée d'une complicité de mots, me procure une ivresse intense, j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, avec mon corps, avec mes mots.

-C'est pas possible… c'est pas possible de… De prendre autant son pied…grogna-t-il.

La sensation de la barbe de son menton frottant, se baladant, caressant le haut de ma colonne vertébrale, chatouillant un peu la peau entre mes omoplates, provoque une vague sensorielle débordant sur de petits spasmes incontrôlables

Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises… un instant plus tard, Jazz remonte un peu son torse au long de mon dos, ses lèvres sont désormais à hauteur de mes oreilles, elles se posent sur le lobe, sa langue se déchaine, puissante, sans ménagement. J'en ai des frissons déroutants et puis ses dents viennent également à l'assaut. Il lèche, il mordille, très vite mon oreille tout entière est mouillées de sa salive, excité par de petits pincements, c'est sensuel, un peu brutal, presque animal, je suis fou, j'en veux encore… Jazz semble possédé, je frissonne. Sa fougue se fait de plus en plus débordante… il veut ma peau.

Tout cela est tellement excitant que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que ses coups de reins ont cessé. Sa queue au plus profond en moi, ses couilles calés dans mon entrejambes et c'est uniquement lorsque ses assauts à mon oreille s'arrêtent que j'en prends conscience

-J'adore ça, quand tu fais ça, quand tu restes juste au fond de moi, bien au fond de moi.

Je le sens respirer fort juste derrière ma nuque. Et si quelques instants plus tôt le frottement de sa barbe m'avait procuré des frissons dans le haut de ma colonne vertébrale, là c'est autre chose. La douceur de ses lèvres qui se posent, se baladent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, qui effleurent, caressent, chatouillent la peau entre mes omoplates, des vrais bisous, des véritables bisous conscients et assumés. Jasper a l'air d'être en plein monologue intérieur. Brutal, doux, fougueux, tendre. Je découvre un autre Jasper ce matin. Mon meilleur ami se bat littéralement avec son besoin de dominer et celui d'être doux.

La caresse de ses lèvres charnues et sensuelles à la base de mon cou est un pu délire, surtout lorsqu'elle s'accompagne par le passage doux et humide du bout de sa langue, ou lorsqu'un petit mordillement décuple mes sensations et mes frissons, toujours aussi fougueux et bestial, par moment ça pince un peu, mais c'est du pur bonheur.

J'en tremble, je ne croyais pas possible de prendre autant mon pied, d'être aussi bien avec un mec. Mon Jazz qui recommence à me baiser et qui se lâche petit à petit et finit par me faire l'amour. Ses coups de reins ont recommencé, pourtant ses mouvements sont minimes, son gland tapote, titille mon intimité au plus profond, là où je lui ai dit que je prends tant de plaisir.

Entendre les bruits du matin se faire de plus en plus vif… une voiture qui passe, une autre qui démarre un peu plus loin, un passant qui parle fort, les chants d'oiseaux en provenance tout cela se mélangeant aux halètements de Jazz, aux miens, douce mélodie de nos plaisirs parfaitement complémentaires, mélodie qui va au-delà de l'entente des corps

Et là je m'embrase… je suis comme une torche consumée par le feu, consumé par mon plaisir…  
J'ai envie de crier tellement c'est bon, tellement c'est inattendu et insoutenable tellement c'est bon. Au final, se soumettre au plaisir d'un mâle puissant comme Jazz, est un pur bonheur en soi.

-Je viens… je vais jouir…

-Vas-y, Jazz…

Ses halètements se font de plus en plus bruyants, je ne le vois pas, mais j'imagine très bien que le beau blond est sur le point de se lâcher. Il cherche son air, sans doute il se mort les lèvres, comme je l'ai vu faire parfois, il gémit plus fort. Sa bouche approche de ma peau, je sens ses dents mordiller à nouveau la peau à l'arrière de mon cou.

-Putain… putain…putain… c'est bon… putain… Ed…

-Vas y mec, lâche toi…

-Putain c'est bon… c'est bon, c'est bon, oui, oui, oui…

Je sens que son corps est en nage, que sa respiration est emballée, son torse se soulève et s'abaisse sous l'effet de ses expirations, son cœur cogne à tout rompre, j'entends ses battements.

Après un petit moment d'absence, reprenant ses esprits, le beau corps musclé se remet en branle. Son torse se relève, son bassin recule, il sort de moi.

Un instant plus tard, alors que je le crois endormis, je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule et m'invitant à accomplir un pivotement autour de mon autre épaule. Je me laisse faire et je me retrouve sur le côté, lui donnant le dos. Jazz se colle à moi, ses bras glissent à nouveau autour de mon torse, sous mes aisselles et sa queue toujours raide revient en moi.

-Putain Jazz, tu es une machine…

Je l'entends rire et ses mains se posent partout sur moi, d'une main il me branle, de l'autre il caresse l'un de mes tétons. Je bande encore plus et je sais que je vais jouir très vite. Il me pénètre, il me branle, il me caresse, il mordille la peau de mon cou, toutes les zones érogènes majeures de mon corps sont sollicitées.

-Oui oui oui oui oui... je viens… oui… c'est boooon putain...

Je sens l'orgasme monter, inéluctable. Mon corps échappe à mon contrôle, plusieurs jets s'échappent de moi, puissants, copieux, trempant les draps. Jasper est toujours en moi mais je le sens ramollir. Il me caresse doucement, attendant que je revienne de mon apogée.

-Ça va beau gosse ?

-Humm…

Il continua ses caresses me serrant contre lui.

-Merci mec.

-C'est quand tu veux Jazz…

Il rit.

-Je pourrais te prendre aux mots.

-Je suis sérieux Jasper. Si Alice et toi êtes d'accord, je veux bien te laisser prendre le contrôle de moi quand la pression sera trop fort et que ton côté dominant voudra s'exprimer.

-Edward… ce que nous avons fait cette nuit et ce matin était plutôt « _soft_ ».

-Tu t'es retenu ? demandais-je en me tournant pour être face à lui.

-Non. Pas cette nuit ni ce matin, mais…

Il soupira.

-Mais ? l'encourageais-je.

-Je pourrais être plus intense.

-Ça ne t'a pas plu ? Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais te laisser aller.

-Ed… Je me suis laissé aller. J'ai fait ce que j'avais envie. Je t'ai attaché les mains et j'ai baisé ta bouche brutalement. Ça m'a suffit.

Il caressa mon visage et à nouveau je pensai que c'était nouveau pour nous de se cajoler.

-Ce que nous avons fait n'est pas différent de ce que j'impose à Alice quand je suis en mode dominant. Elle veut juste passer à autre chose et moi j'ai besoin d'un peu plus quelques fois.

-Accepte ma proposition alors ? Emmène-moi avec toi à la prochaine soirée.

-Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

-Si Bella est d'accord oui. Mais je suis certain qu'elle sera d'accord. Elle pourrait même nous accompagner.

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'Alice se sente rejeté si je vous emmène tous les deux.

-Tu as raison.

Il m'embrassa.

-Viens sous la douche beau gosse, notre avion part dans 3 heures.

Je le suivis et nous nous lavâmes tous les deux en discutant comme dans les douches de l'université avec avoir fait du sport. J'étais toujours épaté de la facilité qu'on avait de laissé notre désir fou dans un lit et reprendre notre vie de meilleur ami comme si nous avions jamais fait de sexe ensemble. Une chance pour nous parce que je ne crois pas que mes parents seraient à l'aise de nous voir se peloter tous les deux lors des réunions de famille. On s'habilla, j'envoyai un texto à Bella pour lui dire à quelle heure nous serions à la maison. Elle me répondit qu'on se retrouvait chez Alice et Jasper et nous embarquâmes dans un taxi direction l'aéroport.

* * *

 **Alors voilà**

 **laissez moi vos commentaires**

 **A+**

 **isasoleil**


	5. Chapter 5

**voilà le dernier chapitre... je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce que j'avais en tête pour eux.**

 **bonne lecture.**

 **Isasoleil**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 **BELLA**

J'arrivais du travail et je me rendais chez Alice pour le diner tous les quatre ensembles.

-Alice ? je suis là !

-Au salon, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle était installée devant la télé en pantalon de « jogging » pas maquillée, pas coiffée, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, des mouchoirs autour d'elle. Mon amie n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Jasper ne m'aime plus…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

-Il n'a pas répondu à mon texto d'hier soir… et aujourd'hui il ne m'a pas donné signe de vie non plus. Je ne sais même pas si son avion arrive cette nuit ou demain matin. J'ai peur de ne plus correspondre à ses besoins. Je croyais qu'il aimerait les piercings, il ne m'a pas répondu, j'espérais un mot sexe de sa part.

-Jasper t'aime comment tu peux en douter !

-On s'est disputé plusieurs fois ces derniers et juste avant son départ aussi ce matin là. Je croyais qu'il comprenait ce que ça me faisait d'aller à ces fichues rencontre de dominants et soumises. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai fait une crise la dernière fois qu'on y est allé.

-Une crise ?

J'étais perdue. Je croyais que les sorties qu'ils faisaient à ce club se faisait d'un commun accord. J'espère que d'avoir baisé avec Edward cette semaine n'ait pas empiré leur relation. Je savais que c'était Alice et non Jasper qui avait voulu arrêter nos soirées sexe. En souffrait-il au point d'obliger Alice à aller à ces rencontres ? Alice était très ouverte au sexe mais Jasper était le plus pervers et le plus demandant de nous quatre. La façon dont il baisait ma bouche me certifiait qu'il avait besoin de dominer et de contrôler. Edward m'avait texté qu'il s'occupait de lui faire du bien, qu'il avait sorti le grand jeu avec les cravates cette semaines mais cela lui ferait-il réaliser qu'Alice ne lui suffisait plus. Edward et moi nous avions aucun scrupule à se partager avec eux, ni avec d'autres hommes et femmes consentants mais le désir de famille d'Alice et le fait de baiser à proximité de son frère jouait certainement dans son ressenti vis-à-vis ces pratiques sexuelles hors norme.

-Oui j'ai fait une crise parce que j'ai eu l'impression d'être sa chose, d'être devenue sa soumise et que notre amour et notre mariage n'avait plus aucune importance. Juste son pouvoir dominant qu'il voulait exercer sur moi. Je me sentais mal, je suis partie l'attendre dans la voiture. Il n'était pas content de mon attitude et a essayer à nouveau de me dominer. Il a même voulu me donner la fessée quand nous sommes rentrés. Parce que j'avais désobéis.

-Il l'a fait il t'a puni?

-Non, jamais je n'accepterai jamais de me faire punir. Je ne lui donnerai jamais ce pouvoir ni cette permission. Je suis sa femme pas son chien-chien à qui il peut ordonner de faire une chose.

-Il ne devait pas être content ?

-Non, ça a chié… on s'est disputé fort…. J'ai dit des choses que je regrette et lui aussi.

-Ça va s'arranger, ils reviennent dans la soirée, Edward vient me rejoindre ici.

-Ok… Je devrais aller prendre ma douche.

-Je viens avec toi ? proposais-je.

-Si tu veux… dit-elle en se levant.

Je lui attrapai le bras quand elle passa devant moi.

-Ali… c'est une dispute… c'est vrai que le sujet n'est pas commun, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop…ça va s'arranger. Edward a beaucoup parlé avec Jazz et ils ont trouvé une solution pour Jazz et ses soirées à ce club. Ils veulent qu'on en parle tous les quatre.

-Une solution ?

-Oui… c'est ce qu'Edward m'a dit….

-Je ne veux pas le perdre Bella… je l'aime…

-Je sais… viens…

Je nous trainai dans la douche et je fis mousser le shampooing dans les cheveux d'Alice lui lavant doucement. Aucune caresse sensuelle juste du réconfort. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je suis là pour elle, pour être son amie et pas juste pour qu'on se fasse jouir en cachette de nos hommes.

On sorti de la douche et on se sécha les cheveux et maquillage très léger. On enfila une nuisette moins sexy en coton avec la culotte garçonne de la dernière collection d'Alice avec une bouteille de vin devant une émission de la dernière saison de SCANDAL avec Olivia Pope et son équipe lorsque les garçons arrivèrent.

Edward se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser avant de tirer sur mon bras m'emmenant dans la chambre d'amis, laissant Alice et Jazz se retrouver.

-Enlève ton vêtement chéri que je vois les merveilles que tu as aux seins, dit-il de sa voix rauque, celle qui me faisait mouiller ma petite culotte à la première phrase.

Je fis passer ma nuisette par-dessus ma tête et la lançai dans la chambre.

-Putain c'est trop bandant….

-Tu aimes ça ?

-J'adore ça… je peux les mettre dans ma bouche ? c'est guérit ?

-Fais-toi plaisir mon chéri…

Il se jeta sur mes tétons les léchant, mordillant et suçant l'un après l'autre.

-Putain… c'est divin… tu es la petite amie la plus hot que la terre a portée… je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de me rhabiller et de nous diriger vers la cuisine. Jasper et Alice toujours au salon discutaient calmement pendant qu'Edward et moi préparions des steaks et une salade verte tout en ouvrant une deuxième bouteille de vin.

-Alice t'a raconté pourquoi c'est la merde ?

-Plus ou moins, juste qu'elle ne veut plus mettre les pieds dans ce club. Je crois qu'elle le faisait juste pour lui, pour lui faire plaisir.

-Jasper et moi on a beaucoup parlé et beaucoup baisé… à sa façon… comme dans ce club mais en plus soft…

Je souris.

-Et ? dis-je pour l'encourager souhaitant que Jasper en ait profité.

-Si tu es d'accord, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner la prochaine fois.

-Tu veux apprendre à être un dominant comme lui ?

-Non… en fait… j'ai besoin de rien d'autre que pour assouvir mes fantasmes avec toi… notre vie sexuelle me convient…

-Tu veux te rincer l'œil ?

-Non… je vais jouer le rôle de son soumis pour ses soirées au club. Donner un break à Alice, donner à Jasper ce qu'il a besoin, le temps qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il veut et pourquoi il le veut.

-Tu ferais ça pour eux ?

-Oui… enfin seulement si tu es d'accord… Je ne baiserai qu'avec Jasper à ce club. Pas d'autres dominants et pas d'orgie avec d'autres filles.

-Jasper en pense quoi ? ça l'aiderait ?

-Il veut d'abord qu'on en parle avec Alice. Si elle est d'accord. Elle lui a interdit qu'y remettre les pieds sous peine de divorce donc, il veut son accord.

-Moi ça me va, tant que tu te limites à Jasper. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-T'inquiète pas Bella, je n'aime que toi.

Il m'embrassa amoureusement. Si la présence d'Edward à ces soirées permettaient à nos amis de soulagé la culpabilité, la tension et le besoin de Jasper, de leur permettre de faire le point sur l'avenir, j'avais confiance en mon amoureux.

Alice et Jasper entrèrent dans la cuisine et nous nous fîmes un câlin collectif. Alice se serra dans les bras de son frère quand Jasper et moi allâmes sortir les steaks et mettre la table. On prit place autour de la table et Edward prit la parole. On avait toujours fait ça pour donner les règles de nos échanges sexuels.

-Alice, Jazz et moi on a beaucoup parlé cette semaine.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois de t'en parler, répondit-elle. Je voulais qu'il trouve une solution, je sais qu'il en a besoin et je sais aussi que moi je ne veux plus y aller. Je l'ai même poussé à bout, je ne lui donnais aucune décision sexuelle, je voulais voir sa réaction.

-Ça été quoi sa réaction ?

-J'avais peur de le provoquer de le rendre encore plus dominant qu'il userait de son autorité pour me soumettre à lui mais il n'a rien fait de tel. Il a été doux, gentil, attentionné, et quelques fois, surtout dernièrement, triste, peiné d'être privé de ses cordes t de ses soirées.

-Alice, je ne te forcerai jamais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, souffla Jasper.

-Je le sais, mais je sais aussi que même si on veut et qu'on a envie d'un bébé et d'une maison à la campagne, tu as aussi besoin de ce mode de vie.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux tous les deux. Jasper prit sa main et l'embrassa. Alice lui sourit.

-Bella est d'accord que j'accompagne Jasper à son club. Une relation dominant/soumis pour une soirée. Après on voit comment ça se déroule et si ça nous convient à tous les quatre.

-C'est bon pour moi aussi, dit Alice.

Jasper se leva et embrassa Alice fougueusement.

-Je suis désolée Alice, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

-Je sais tout ça Jazz, je veux que tu sois heureux et si je t'interdis ces soirées, tu vas finir par m'en vouloir et je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Notre quotidien et notre sexualité s'en portera mieux.

Je me levai pour servir le dessert et Alice vint m'aider. Elle se lova contre moi et on finit par s'embrasser toutes les deux après qu'Alice ait léché la crème sur mes doigts. Alice avait cette capacité de tourner la page sur les problèmes dès qu'une solution était trouvée.

Elle fit passer nos nuisettes par-dessus nos têtes et se jeta sur mes seins, mordillant, léchant, titillant. Je renversai la tête et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jasper. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher et il se plaça derrière Alice.

Je crochetai sa nuque pour l'embrasser sentant Edward derrière moi descendre ma petite culotte. Jasper était sauvage, il embrassait durement, mordillant mes lèvres, les suçant fort. Il passa ses mains entre nos corps posant ses mains sur les seins d'Alice. Cette dernière soupira avant de se mettre à genoux et d'enlever le jeans de son amoureux.

Edward frottait son érection entre mes fesses et Jasper passa son doigt sur ma fente humide cajolant mon bouton de plaisir avant d'insérer son doigt en moi, cognant mon pubis.

Il lâcha ma bouche et ma tête tomba vers l'arrière sur l'épaule d'Edward alors qu'il insérait sa verge en moi remplaçant les doigts de son ami.

-Suces plus fort Alice… bébé…

Edward me fit pencher vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit à la hauteur des tétons de Jasper que je m'empressai de lécher, mordiller fort.

-Fuck ouiiii….

Jasper jouissait dans la bouche d'Alice et elle se releva pour partager la semence de son mec avec moi dans un baiser.

-Putain, vous êtes tellement chaudes, grogna Edward en se déversant en moi sans que nous n'arrêtions de nous embrasser.

Les garçons étaient essoufflés et nous nous étions chauffées et excitées au max. Nos maisn parcouraient le corps de l'autres et nos seins se frottaient ensemble. Je descendais mes mains sur le sexe de mon amie et elle était tellement trempée, elle gémit.

-Hummmm… plus Bella…

Je poussai Alice avec mon corps et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'ami. Jasper s'installa sur le dos et il dirigea Alice dos à lui, la faisant reposer sur son torse. Il lui fit écarter les cuisses en les passant derrière ses jambes. Je pris le pénis de Jasper et je le léchai avant de le positionner entre les fesses d'Alice sur son petit trou. Jasper poussa doucement et je posai ma bouche sur le clitoris de mon amie complètement offerte et excitée.

-Putain… c'est trop bon…

-Lâche toi ma belle…

-Jasper tu m'as manqué…

-Je suis là…

J'étais à genoux sur le lit entre leurs jambes et j'entendais Edward sortir des objets derrière moi. Je sentis ses mains ouvrir mes fesses et sa langue me lécher avidement.

Il se glissa en moi, dur en faisant des mouvements longs et lents. J'adorais quand il me prenait dans ma petite entrée et j'adorais encore plus quand nous étions tous les quatre. Il inséra un gode dans mon vagin et calqua ses mouvements entre son sexe et le gode.

-Merde Edward, c'est bon.

Il se pencha sur moi collant son torse à mon dos tandis que je léchais toujours Alice au bord de l'explosion. Edward étira le bras et inséra un gode rose dans l'intimité d'Alice, faisant quelques mouvements provoquant les jurons de Jasper qui devait sentir le sexe de plastique contre le sien.

Je remplaçai la main d'Edward sur le gode, aspirant le clitoris de mon amie. Jasper augmenta la force de ses poussées. Edward attrapa mes hanches et augmenta lui aussi la cadence.

-Oui… oui… plus Jazz…

-Jouie ma belle…

-Putain ouiiiii !

Alice convulsa et elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux tirant pour que mon visage remonte au sien m'embrassant. Mon corps reposait sur le sien et mon sexe entra en contact avec celui d'Alice frottant divinement à chaque coup d'Edward en moi.

Je grognais sentant que j'allais exploser.

-Vas-y lâche toi bébé… grogna mon mec resserrant sa prise sur mes hanches.

J'étais en sueur, je manquais d'air et je finis par exploser de jouissance emmenant Edward avec moi.

Je jouie tellement fort que j'humidifiai Alice de mon suc et Jasper gémis en le sentant lui aussi.

-Hummm… top sexe Bella, soufflât-il.

Edward sorti doucement de moi, enleva le gode de mon intimité, j'étais épuisée, repus de plaisir, le sommeil s'installait dans mon corps.

Je sentais qu'on me bougeait. Alice caressa ma joue avant de sortir de la chambre d'ami.

-Merci Bella, murmura Jasper en m'embrassant le front.

-Hummm…

Edward remonta les draps sur mon corps.

-Dors ma belle… je reviens…

 **EDWARD**

Alice fila dans sa chambre. Bella se reposerait environ 30 minutes comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait de jouir. Jasper me tendit une bière et ont pris place sur le balcon en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Merci Ed… je n'aurais jamais osé te demander une chose pareille.

-Jazz, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai adoré ce qu'on a fait à l'hôtel, si je peux vous enlever cette pression à Alice et toi, ça va être encore mieux.

-Tu sais que j'aime Alice ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais…

-Je veux la rendre heureuse. Je veux lui faire tous les enfants qu'elle voudra et surtout je ne veux plus voir la peine et le dégoût dans ses yeux.

-Elle a accepté que j'aille au club avec toi. Elle semblait soulagée.

-Je sais… et avec la séance sexe qu'on vient d'avoir je sais qu'elle est bien avec notre décision. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas autant abandonnée.

-Je souhaite que ce soit aussi bon et qu'elle s'abandonnera autant lorsque vous serez seuls tous les deux, dis-je pensif.

-Je vais faire attention à elle Ed…

-Je sais… elle ne s'était pas confié elle non plus… n'attendez plus que ça éclate mec… on a une relation différente des gens de notre entourage, si c'est normal pour nous quatre, ça ne les pas pour eux.

-Tu crois que les filles ont honte de ce qu'on fait ensemble tous les quatre ?

-Je ne sais pas Jazz… ce n'est pas commun. Alice veut un bébé, sa vision de nos soirées sexe a peut-être changé.

-Je vais lui en parler.

-On n'a pas fait d'horaire pour reprendre nos soirées et je crois qu'on devrait laisser ça comme ça. Y aller au feeling ne rien préméditer.

-Ça me va, déjà qu'on va aller au club une fois par mois.

On alluma une deuxième cigarette et la prote s'ouvrit sur les filles en peignoir de satin, les cheveux humides de la douche, bière à la main. Bella se calla entre mes cuisses et me vola ma cigarette. Alice sur les genoux de Jasper se lova contre lui.

-Je t'aime Alice.

-Je t'aime aussi Jazz…

Bella et mon on se sourit amoureusement. On termina les bières et je passai à la douche avant Jasper pour aller me lover contre le corps nu de ma Bella.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **à bientôt sur la suite de FMRFMV et les derniers bonus de EMEA**

 **Merci de me lire**

 **A+**

 **isasoleil**


End file.
